


不许离开07

by zimofeiyu



Category: SK - Fandom
Genre: M/M, SK
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-04
Updated: 2018-11-04
Packaged: 2019-08-17 13:46:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16517645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zimofeiyu/pseuds/zimofeiyu





	不许离开07

　　第七章

浴室中，krist反反复复地冲洗着，把自己洗的干干净净的。仿佛是要上屠宰场的猪一般。

　　不对，猪还不用自己洗澡呢。

　　想到这，他自嘲地笑了一下。

　　温暖的水流过身体的每一个角落，当水，滑过胸口时，krist因为疼痛皱了下眉。

　　冲洗过后，krist走出了浴室。

他没有穿衣服，反正一会儿还是要脱的，又何必多此一举呢？

　　这样只会让他白费力气，与其把力气费在这上面还不如担心下接下来的事情呢。

　　他直径走进了singto的房间。

　　singto此时正坐在床上等待着krist，看到这个美景，他不由得吹了一声口哨。

　　krist没有理会singto，只是皱了一下眉头。

“kit，我很欣赏你的开放，”

　　singto笑了一下，“我想知道你是从哪里学来的？虽然你妈妈一直想把你培养成一个个演员，但是他再开放也不会教你这样吧。她应该还是会让自己的儿子穿好衣服再出浴室吧。”

　　“这哪是开放啊？”

　　话刚一出krist就觉得有点不对劲，于是他立刻转了话锋，“呃......我是说，我只是为了方便我的主人随时享用而已。”

听到这句话，singto也学着krist瞪大了眼睛，“学得很快，kit，你用语言挑逗男人的本事真是不断升级啊。”

　　krist没有理他，而是走到了床的另一边，躺了上去。

　　他只是想快点结束这个梦，事实上，他一直在骗自己，骗自己做了一个很长的梦。

　　梦醒后，那个爱他宠他的p'sing哥还会回到他的身边。只是现实似乎没有那么美好......

漫长的夜，又是开始证明singto暴力的时刻，酥麻的痛觉再次侵占krist的身体。

　　凌晨四点过后，krist躺在地上，身上的疼痛使他无法入睡，被折腾三次后，实在难受到极点。

　　“好疼...”他蜷缩起了身体，呻吟了一声，然后苦笑了一下。

　　只可惜他笑的不是时候，这个笑正好被刚出浴室的singto看到。

“在笑什么？”

　　singto走到krist面前，蹲了下去，一边问，一边还不忘擦着自己的头发。

　　“我刚刚有笑吗？”krist尽量装出无辜的表情。

　　“既然，还有力气说谎，那么，我们再来一次吧？”

　　singto笑着说，“再来？”

　　krist无力地抬起了头，乌黑的眼睛中流露出无尽的恐惧和悲伤。看到平日中帅气，活泼的krist，此时躺在自己的脚下，身上满是伤痕的样子，singto也有些不忍。

　　“算了，今天就这样吧。”

　　singto俯身轻吻了krist一下，暧昧的说了一句“晚安。”然后关上了灯。

其实singto并没有睡着，只是躺在床上静静地看着krist，突然有了一种想把这个人抱在怀里的冲动，但还是忍住了。

　　看着那个人因为疼痛而蜷缩的身体，singto的心中有一种莫名的伤感。

　　看着那个人，慢慢闭上了双眼。

黑夜过后就是白昼，阳光洒在krist的身上，他缓缓地从地上坐了起来，他很是佩服自己的恢复能力，身体竟然还可以动，但每一个动作都让他疼痛不堪。

　　他试图站起来，却狠狠地摔在地毯上。疼痛瞬间袭来，让他连喊都喊不出来。他闭上眼，静静等着疼痛感散去。

　　而singto此时却静静地坐在krist背后的沙发上，观察者krist的动作。

krist又一次的尝试着起来，得来的却是又一次的疼痛，显然他的双腿还没有适应昨日singto的“宠爱”。

　　在krist第四次摔倒时，他终于忍不住了心中的烦躁，怒火一时爆发，“singto！可恶！你等着，有朝一日，我一定打倒你！等你走不动了，我不打你不骂你，我折磨死你！”

　　singto看着他的小野猫低声祖骂他，不但没有生气，反而越发的觉得有趣。

他点起一根烟衔在嘴里，向krist走去，krist抬头看了singto一眼，心想难道早上他还要踹我两脚？

　　或者是说，他又想抱自己了？天啊，昨天一晚上还不够吗？

出乎意外的，singto绅士的扶起了他，还给了他一个温暖的微笑，“为什么不叫我帮你？”

　　他让krist靠在墙上，krist刚想说声感谢，就被singto单手搂住了腰，然后只见singto吸了一口烟，凑上前吻住了krist的唇。

　　“嗯...”krist黑亮的大眼睛瞬间瞪大，他想挣开，却被singto按住了肩膀，singto把口中的烟全部送进krist的肺中。

singto松开了手，看着自己的杰作微微地笑。“咳咳...咳咳...咳...咳...”

　　krist无力地跪在地上，痛苦地按住胸口，感觉有些呼吸不畅。他此时真的很想骂singto，明知道自己对烟草过敏还要逼自己吸烟，该死的singto！

　　可是krist却因为剧烈的咳嗽无法开口。

　　singto把他扯了起来，“疼...咳咳...”krist再次靠到了墙上，然后又是一阵不停的咳嗽。

“kit，早上见到主人时要问好。”

　　singto一面教导着krist，一面邪恶地笑了一下。

　　“咳咳...早上好...咳咳...主人...”

　　“我喜欢你叫我名字，你以前叫我哥时不是叫得很亲吗？”

　　“咳咳...早上好...p'sing...咳...咳...”singto满意地点了下头。

　　“今天，我要去拍戏，你要听话哦。”

　　像叮嘱小孩子一般的丢一下了一句话后，singto转身离去。

krist呆呆地站在了原地，看着他的背影。这个曾经让他梦寐以求的人，此时却露出了天使般的外表下恶魔的灵魂。

　　singto，到底哪个才是真的你？p'sing，我是不是该停下来了？

　　我好累，但是，为什么我的心不在我这？

　　他为什么要往你那飞？

　　即使是这样的折磨，它也不肯回来，它不属于我了，我无法停止对你的爱了。

　　“咳咳咳，咳咳.......”又是一阵咳嗽声，singto刚踏出门的脚又收了回来。

　　他回过头眼神中有些担忧地看着捂住胸口咳嗽的krist。

　　他皱紧眉头，自己怎么忘记了，他对烟草有些过敏，他走回去，拿着一杯温水，递到krist面前。

　　krist惊愕地看着他，喝了一口，憋红的脸总算好一些。

　　singto没说话，站起身离开了。

奇怪，kit，为什么我会越来越在乎你的感受？

　　为什么看到你因为对烟过敏而咳嗽不停时我的心会如此的痛？

　　为什么当我看到你时就想驯服你？原谅我，我太爱你了。


End file.
